Akatsuki Angels
by Kuroi Bara-676
Summary: Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were tired of their lives in Konoha so they ran away. Aoi was the part of the Akatsuki that made them a family. What happens when she takes the leaf konuochi into the Akatsuki? I'M WRITING A BETTER VERSION THAT ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT!
1. heading out

Kayla: This is my first fanfic so plz be nice to me! In this it will be AkatsukiXHinata so if you don't like don't read. When I say akatsuki I mean minus Deidara. He's mine. Idk who Tenten and Ino will be with.

Sasori: why am I here?

Kayla: Hi Ri Ri-kun! Do the disclaimer!

Sasori: why?

Kayla: do it or else I'll get Dei-kun's bombs and blow you up.

Sasori: Kayla doesn't own Naruto but if she did, Sakura would've been killed by me, Deidara would still be alive and Hinata would kill Sasuke. Why would Hinata kill him?

Kayla: it would be funny. In this I have put an OC! Her name is Aoi, which means blue in Japanese. She has black hair to her midback and a side bang (dei-kun style) covering her right eye. She has one aqua eye (the showing one) and one red eye. (the hidden one) Now begin! Hinata is definantly OOC! Tenten, and Ino are here too. I am Aoi.

* * *

(Hinata POV)

She was lying down staring at the stars. She had midnight blue hair down to her waist, button nose, full pink lips, and beautiful lavender eyes. She was thinking of the past and the future. The girl was 15 and on her roof.

"Hinata-chan." She sat up. "yeah?" `Hinata's` voice was soft and sweet with a hint of sadness.

"Aren't you cold here?" She looked at her cousin Neji. " No. Why?" He sighed. "just checking. Ino and Tenten are here." Hinata's face brightened a bit. Tenten and Ino were her best and pretty much only friends. They were the only ones that were able to break her shell of silence and loneliness. " I'll be down in a sec!" she replied happier then before. Neji nodded and walked down the steps. _"why am I here? What happened before I was 6? Before my mother's death? Why do the people despise me? What happened?'_ she knew her questions wouldn't be answered yet but she couldn't help but wonder. In about 5 minutes she was downstairs with her friends.

"There you are! We were about to go up there and drag you down here!" Tenten joked. "Well I'm here aren't I?" Yeah we should get to your room Hina-chan before Neji and the other boys get here." Ino smiled. It was Friday night so Girls' AND boys' night out or at a friend's house. " best Idea you ever had." Tenten smirked. " I know- HEY!!!!" Tenten and I laughed running to my room with Ino chasing after us. Ino closed the door and locked it.

" now now Ino. We're friends right?" Tenten asked nervous at what she'll do. "I was only kidding girls." Ino laughed. "so you sleeping over or are you gonna stay til midnight this time?" I asked. "sleepover!" they yelled in unison. "Then where are your-" she never got to finish her sentence cause they rushed down the stairs to get their bags before the boys started looking through waited 3 minutes till she heard someone yell 'PERV!' and a loud ow. When they came up she asked what happened. Ino explained that Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji were looking through their stuff and messing with their bras. Then Tenten explained how she beat the crap out of them all.

"I knew this would happen." Was all she could say. "What will we talk about now?" Ino had the best idea in the world…NOT!. " Has anyone noticed how bad our lives suck?" Tenten looked close to tears at this. Now this was saying something cause Tenten NEVER for as long as Hinata's known her, cried. "Neji cheated on me." She whimpered. Ino and Hinata gave her a hug. "I know how it feels Tenny-chan. Shikamaru was cheating on me with Temari and Temari didn't even know a thing." You should know who said that. "No need to explain how everyone except you two, Kurenai-sensei, Neji, Hanabi, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru hate me right?" They shook their heads. "Good. Cause I hate explaining it." They were all quiet for a few moments. "well shouldn't we just..leave?" Ino and Hinata were surprised at what Tenten just said. "Nothing can cage us and we hate our lives and the pink thing Sakura right? So we have nothing to lose!" she was confident in her decision. Hinata sighed." Fine. We leave tonight when everything is quiet and everyone is asleep." Hinata announced. "We already have everything we need. We have clothes, weapons for our early morning training, our toothbrushes, girl products, and we can get the food and water in the kitchen." Ino said. "Wow. I'm impressed Ino. But shouldn't we like change our names and stuff just in case?" Tenten said in amazment. "I'm not just all looks ya know. I call Saiteiru Hana (1)." Dansu no Kaze (2)!" they looked at Hinata waiting for her response. She was thinking for a momet and said "Tsuki no Tenshi(3)." "ok so we wait." They all nod and slept a bit before their attempt to escape.

* * *

(Akatsuki Lair Aoi POV)

"Mou! I'm bored!" a 15 year old girl complained while lying down on the floor starring at the ceiling. "Quiet Aoi hmm!" A blonde man yelled at her. "demo(4)!" No buts hmm!" "We need more girls so Aoi won't complain." A redhead stated. "Hey Konan-nee-chan is a like an older sister to me if not a mom. And Pein-san is like my dad!" "Shut up Aoi hmm!" Blondie kicked her side but not too hard. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!!!!" she yelled at him and threw into the wall. "I swear you two are like violent married couple." Redhead said as he worked on his puppet. SMACK! " can it Sasori. You're such a bastard sometimes." `Aoi` said as she smacked him upside the head. "I'll take that as a compliment." `Sasori` just continued to work on the puppet. Aoi shook her head and walked out of the living room, down the hall and into the fiery orange room.

"Oto-san?" She asked looking around the dim and simple room til she spotted an orange haired man with a lot of peircings at the desk. "Yes Aoi-chan?" he asked the girl he thought of as a daughter. "can I find more girls for the Akatsuki? We could use more members and girls so Konan-nee-chan and I won't be the only ones." Peircings guy sighed. "you have a point…." "So can I pein-san?" She was pleading with her eyes and gave her puppy face that not even the scariest, strongest, or cruelest of people could resist. "You know no one can stand that face! Fine, but it's still oto-san and you have to bring someone with you." " YAYZ AND thanks oto-san!" Aoi said and hugged him. "I'll be back before noon tomarrow so I won't be able to make breakfast. Bye!" "be careful" Pein said nodding.

She ran out of the room to her own Black door with Blood red lilies on it. She entered the aqua blue room with a silver bed, desk and black closet. The rug was a faint blue. She grabbed her Katana, daggers, and cloak that she cut up to look like a light jacket that closed over her chast and left her stomache part of the shirt show. The sleeves were longer then her arms and she cut off the neck collar. She ran back to the living room.

"DEIDARA!!!" She yelled. "What hmm?!" the blondie `Deidara` asked/yelled. "we got a mission so get your ass up and ready. We leave in 10 minutes." "God why now?!?!?!!" "Cause oto-san said we have to find girls for the Akatsuki." "Fine" She waited at the door for about 15 minutes then yelled, "DEIDARA GET YOUR BLOODY FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I SUMMON KAORI TO BEAT IT TO MARS!!!!!" "I'M COMING HMMM! GOD BITCH!!!" she ignored that comment and they were on their way.

* * *

(with the girls Hinata POV)

"So 'Hana', 'Kaze'. You ready?" "You Know I am 'Tenshi'." "I hope Shika misses me...NOT!" "Then we go!" They ran through the village and out the gate. Finally, she was free from all the hate and abuse, misery and pain. Finally free with her two best friends. Now they could start a new life, together.

* * *

Kayla: Pardon for shortness but I got lazy. This is my first fic so plz be nice. Constructive critism is welcome.

Hinata: review or else no 2nd chappie.

Sasori: I can be other emotions other then calm you know.

Kayla: I get too stressed out when I write at night so lay off.

(1). Hana means flower and saiteiru means blossoming so it's blossoming flower.

(2). Dansu no Kaze means Wind of Dance. I couldn't think of anything else. Remember the Japanese put the last name then the first name.

(3). Tsuki no Tenshi is Angel of the moon. It fit the story.

(4). Demo is but in Japanese. I don't remember how it's called.


	2. Meeting Aoi and Deidara

Kayla: YESH! I updated! Here is chappie 2! Danny-kun, if you plz!

Hidan: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!

Kayla: JUST DO THE BLOODY FREAKING DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan: Jashin. Kayla doesn't own the fucking naruto if you got a fucking problem with that well too fucking bad!!

Kayla: TNX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!! I HAD COFFE TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

(Konoha Forest, Hinata POV)

"Can we PLEASE take a break! We've been running for 4 Hours STRAIGHT!"

"Fine Hana. Kaze, You mind getting some fish at the lake nearby?"

"Sure Tenshi." `Kaze` yelled as she ran off.

"Hana c'mon we gotta set up camp in the shadows. We will travel at night and rest at day."

"What time is it?!" `Tenshi` checked her watch that she got from no where.

"4:08."

"Where the hell did you get that?!"

"I don't know…" `Hana did an anime fall as `Tenshi` chuckled. Then when `Hana` recovered 2 minutes after they set up camp.

* * *

(Lily Lake, Tenten POV)

As `Kaze` reached the lake she heard voices and hid in a nearby tree.

"Moi! Dei-kun, When do you wanna take a break?"

"Shut up Aoi, hmm! You asked that half an hour ago hmm!"

"Demo! You know how I stayed up all week!"

"Why did you stay up all WEEK, hmm?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!! You're gonna end up sick hmm!"

"Awww! You care Dei-kun!" Now `Kaze` saw this Aoi girl glomp this Dei-kun girl. But she wasn't so sure Dei-kun was a girl when she heard her voice. Now she Noticed Dei-kun's cloak and Aoi's Jacket.

"GET OFF HMM!!!!!!"

"You're no fun Deidara!"

"Hey I'm fun but I don't want you glomping me hmm!" Now she knew Dei-kun's name was Deidara. But before she could learn more they vanished into thin air, like they weren't there at all.

"That's weird." She said while climbing out of the tree and walking to the lake.

"No wonder this place is called Lily Lake. This place is full of them. They're also Hina-chan's favorite flowers! I could get some for her with the fish." `Kaze` took out some wire and made a net. When it was done she put the net into the water and waited. And waited. And waited. After of a few more minutes of waiting she caught a good amount of fish. 10-13 fish to be exact. '_I caught a bit too much. I hope someone knows how to preserve fish!'_ As she began to leave Aoi and Deidara appeared in front of her. `Kaze` gasped, jumped back, and got into a fighting stance.

"Chilax. We're not here to fight."

"Then why are you here?"

"We wanna ask some questions hmm. And if you don't answer them all we may have to kill you or something hmm." `kaze` droped the stance and visably tensed. Then she gulped hard and nodded,

"Like what?"

"Did or does your life suck at your current or former village?"

"Yes. That's why we ran away."

"`we`? There are more of you hmm?"

"Yeah. My two best friends, Seirtsu Hana and Tsuki no Tenshi." (I honestly can't remember what was Ino's fake last name. I think I was close.)

"Do you want to be stronger hmm?"

"Yes. We all do." She said this with a little pride and more confidence.

"Do you think Deidara is a girl?"

"Yeah, do you think I'm a –HEY HMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara tried to strangle Aoi but she dodged.

"C'mon Dei-kun just hear her answer!"

"Yes. I think Deidara is a girl." Now if looks could kill, `Kaze` would be long dead by now. Aoi was rolling on the floor laughing, `Kaze` was confused, and Deidara ran at `Kaze` but she dodged just in time.

"Why is she so mad?!?!!" She asked as she tried to dodge Deidara's blows.

"B-Be-Because D-Deidara-ra is a b-b-b-boy-yo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aoi was having a hard time breathing because she was (1)rofling and trying to talk.

"Oops…."

"Dei-kun don't kill her! I'll complain to Oto-san if you do!"

"Fine hmm…" Deidara was pouting like a little kid.

"Awww you're so cute!!!!!" Aoi yelled as she glomped him.

"Aoi hmm!!!!!!!!!! You may be 15 hmm but you act like a 5 year old hmm!!"

"Deidei-kun is mwean!" She started to talk kinda like a baby and pout.

"AWW!!! That's so (2)Kawaii!!!!!!" `Kaze` Squealed as she glomped Aoi.

"I'm not the only one who acts like she's 5. so pwnage Dei-kun!"

"Anyway the final question is if you and your friends wanted to join the Akatsuki hmm."

"Actually we were trying to find the Akatsuki to join."

"Then it's settled! Me and Konan-onee-chan won't be the only girls anymore!" `Kaze picked up the fish she dropped as they walked back to the camp.

* * *

(Campsite No one's POV)

"Where is Tenny-chan?!" `Hana asked as she flopped down next to `Tenshi`.

"I'm back. I have the fish and I found these two." `Kaze announced as she, Aoi, and Deidara.

"Glad you're back Kaze."

"You don't have to use fake names."

"A-Aoi-san, how did you know?" Tenten was nervous now. (I decided that I won't call them by their fake names anymore! ;p)

"We heard you say something about a Hina-chan hmm. We thought it was one of them hmm."

"Well you found out. Big deal. I'm Yamanaka Ino. That's Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten." Ino pointed to them as they spoke.

"I'm Aoi and this guy right here is Deidara." Aoi pointed to Deidara as she said his name.

"Great we know each other hmm. Would you like to join the Akatsuki hmm?"

"Tenny-chan should've already told you we would say yes huh?"

"Yes she did Ino-chan, Yes she did."

"I just noticed something."

"What Hina-chan?"

"Deidara not only looks like a girl. But he also looks like a mixture of Ino and Naruto." Aoi was rofling again, Ino was giggling, and Tenten was laughing.

"Can we leave now hmm?!"

"But Dei-kunwe're all tired!"

"Aoi-san is right. We could all use some sleep. We only have 2 tents. Sorry. But they could hold 3 people each."

"Then why do we2?"

"In case we lost one. Aoi, Deidara what do you want the sleeping arrangements to be? Since we are hidden well there won't be need for a guard." Aoi and Deidara looked at each other.

"Then I guess we have to share a tent." Aoi shrugged. Deidara just nodded.

"Great to settle that. Now I'm hungry. Hina-chan can you please?"

"I'll cook Hina-chan. I mean I am the Akatsuki cook and we are using the tent so why not?"

"Ok Aoi-san."

"Aoi-chan is fine"

(since I'm such a slacker I will skip to after they eat and say goodnight, and in Hinata POV)

* * *

"I still can't believe we were able to do it in just a few hours."

"I know Ino. Aoi and Deidara seem nice. I wonder how the rest of the Akatsuki will act."

"Let's get some rest girls. We have a long trip to the Akatsuki base."

"K, night!" Tenten and Ino said that at the same time and they all went to sleep. Wondering what will happen next.

* * *

Kayla: I'm cutting it off here cause my computer's being a dick. So since everyone else is asleep, r&r!!!

(1) rofling is actually a word! It means rolling on the floor laughing.

(2) Kawaii means cute in Japanese


	3. Aoi's exboyfriend and Arrival in Suna

Kayla: I'm here with a new chappie! And I got a kimono!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: Nobody cares hmm.

Kayla: WWAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SO MEAN DEI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***sulking in a corner***

Deidara: -_V" emo girl hmm. Kayla doesn't own Naruto hmm. If she did it would be a comedy with the akatsuki with a whole lotta violence hmm. After the original plot hmm. She also said that she will bring Sakura and Temari in here hmm. Sakura will be killed off as a warning hmm. Sorry Sakura fans hmm!

Kayla: Thnx to all who review, add this to favs, and add to story alert! But I do ask to get more reviews plz!

* * *

(Campsite, Hinata POV)

The 3 of us woke up to the scorching heat in our bras and panties.

"Why is it so hot?!"

"Quiet Ino! We gotta wake up Deidara-san and Aoi-chan. Then Hina-chan has to cook breakfast." I put on Blue shorts, Short sleeved fishnet, violet tank top, and my blue ninja sandals with my hair in a ponytail.. Ino had a red mini-skirt with her bandages underneath, yellow tank top, and her black ninja sandals. Tenten had on black capris, green t-shirt, and her blue ninja sandals. How could she stand the heat?!??!?!?!?!?!!?!

We walked outside to the heat of the desert. Wait, DESERT?!

"How far did we run last night?!"

"I don't know Ino"

"But Hina-chan you always know! Except when you got that watch out of nowhere."

"Shouldn't we wake up Deidara-san and Aoi-chan?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks Tenny-chan!"

We walked into the tent to a sight we did NOT expect to see. Aoi was in her black panties with bandages around her chest to serve as a bra and her hair was in a ponytail at the top of her head. Deidara was just in his boxers with all his hair in his ponytail. He had one of his legs over Aoi's legs and he was pretty much hugging her EXTREMELY close to his body. I mean her body was squished against his! Her right hand was under where his cheek was and it looked like she was caressing it. (My spelling can be really bad at times.) Her other arm was over his arm. Their faces were facing eachother and they were so close their noses were touching. Their blankets and clothes were thrown off in a corner.

We were having a hard time containing our laughter while Ino took out a camera and started taking pictures at different angles. Of course the flash was off.

"They're so kawaii!"

"Quiet Tenten! They'll wake up!"

"Like you're doing a better job Ino."

"Quiet. We have to wake them up already or else I won't be able to cook yet." I went over to them and shook them really hard. They didn't wake up.

"Let me try! Cover your ears girls!" Tenten and I covered our ears as Ino screamed as loud as she could. They didn't even twitch!

"Man they can sleep through ANYTHING!"

"It's up to you Tenten. Think of something."

"Um. Um. Um. Elmo?"

"What was that?!?!?!!!" As Ino walked over to Tenten Aoi bolted upright and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ELMO IS COMING TO GET ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ELMO IS COMING TO GET ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara stirred.

"AOI SHUT UP HMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S TOO HOT TO ARGUE AND YOUR SKIN IS SO COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As soon as he said this they realized their position as they scrambled away from each other and started to get dressed. Aoi was in a pair of black shorts and a black fishnet tank top, those wooden kimono sandals, and her Akatsuki jacket thing. Deidara was in a black tank top with a fishnet short sleeve shirt underneath and black capris an inch before his knees, black ninja sandals, and his Akatsuki cloak.

"I'll be cooking the rest of the fish if you need me." I said as I started to walk outside. Tenten and Ino come out shortly. Then Deidara and Aoi staying as far from each other possible. I had just begun to cook the fish as we began to talk about random things.

"So Deidara-san."

"Yeah hmm?"

"First of all why do you say hmm?"

"force of habit hmm. Anything else Ino hmm?"

"Yeah, why were you hugging Aoi-chan?" Aoi and Deidara both blushed at this.

"It was just so hot hmm. And her skin was so cold hmm. My body acted on it's own hmm."

"Great now that we got that settled I have something to ask."

"Yeah Tenny-chan?"

"Can we get a friend from Suna to join too?"

"Yup! It's on the way to the base so we can stop by."

"YAYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tema-chan wilh be happy!! I heard Shikamaru cheated on her with that whore Slutkura."

"Is that her real name hmm?"

"No it's Sakura but it's a name we gave her cause of all the love lives she's ruined and how useless she is." I stated as I gave everyone some fish.

"Say. Does this Tema-chan have any connection to Gaara Subaku?"

"Yeah Temari is Gaara-kun's older sister. Why?" Aoi visibly tensed.

"N-no reason!" She was hiding something, but no one else seemed to notice except Deidara.

"Then why did you stutter hmm?"

"M-me? St-st-stutter? I think this heat is getting to you Deidara-san!" Okay something is really up and the girls noticed it too.

"Aoi-chan something is wrong hmm. You are usually the best liar there is hmm. C'mon! Please tell us hmm!" Deidara did these puppy eyes that we were ALL trying to restrain ourselves from glomping him. He was in chibi mode too!

"okay okay! Gaara Subaku was my ex-boyfriend! There I said it." We were all too shocked to say anything. "Temari was my best friend over there in Suna when I moved in with them. Then it all fell apart when I saw him making out with some pink-haired bitch!

She began to cry on Tenten's shoulder as she tried to comfort her.

"That sounded like Slutkura."

"Really Ino? You think it SOUNDS like her?! It is her!" After a few more minutes we packed everything up and ran for Suna. In about an hour we reached there and snuck in. We headed straight for the Kazekage tower.

"So Gaara-kun became Kazekage eh? Good to know my Huggy Emo Panda Prince is doing well!" We all burst out laughing in their BACKYARD! Soon enough guards came but we were in the trees hiding and trying to hide our giggling. As soon as they were gone we jumped down.

"Your 'Huggy Emo Panda Prince'?"

"What? It was the nickname I gave him! mine was 'Emo Vampire Tiger Princess'!" she was pouting like a kid again.

"AAWWW!!!!!! Kawaii!" Tenten was glomping Aoi again. She has a hard time around cute things.

"Shouldn't you two get rid of the Akatsuki cloak and jacket?"

"Probably the best idea hmm. Thanks Ino." They got rid of their cloak and jacket as Aoi went behind the tree for some reason."

"Aoi-chan. What are you doing?"

"Changing so he will remember me!" 2 Minutes later she came out with a Paramore t-shirt that also had Slipknot, Fall Out Boy, Evanescence, and other emo bands on it, violet skinnes, violet long sleeve fishnet underneath, fingerless gloves, a spiked chocker, and black converse. She had put black eyeliner around her eyes. (Yes I will be a bitch and mix the modern world with their world so they have ipods, tv, computers, skinny jeans and all that good stuff with the bands!)

Deidara whistled. "I'm pretty sure he won't remember you hmm. You joined 3 years ago when you were 12. and you were dating him before you joined."

"Temari and Kankuro promised they wouldn't forget me because I was like their real little sister!"

"Can we just go in???"

"Sure (hmm)."

* * *

(Kazekage tower Hinata's POV)

"I wonder where Tema-chan is."

"Temari-chan is probably with Gaara-san in his office."

"Then let's ask a guard to take us there so we won't be so unexpected hmm."""

"Best idea I ever heard from you Dei-kun." I saw Deidara strare at Aoi like a boy with a crush on a girl but doesn't know how to tell her. Aoi noticed this too.

"What?"

"Nothing hmm."

"You're starting to creep me out Deidara."

"How come you haven't said much Hina-chan?""

"Nothing much to add." We finally found a guard to take us there and we were there in about 10 minutes. When we got there the guard guy knocked. There was a muffled who is it and the guard answered.

"Kazekage-sama, You have visitors."

"Okay send them in." We walked in and saw how different this was compared to the Hokage's office. He barely had any paperwork and everything was very neat. Kankuro and Temari were sitting next to Gaara on chairs.

"Welcome back. It's been a while Hinata, Ino, Tenten."

"Hello Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, Temari-chan. May we speak to Temari-chan?"

"Of course but who are your 2 friends?"

"I'm Dein hmm."

"Hello. And who is this other young lady. She looks really familiar."

"It's been a while Gaara-kun. Have you really forgotten me over these past 3 years?"

"Who are you?"

"*chuckle* How easy we forget my Huggy Emo Panda Prince." The sand sibs were shocked beyond belief. Wonder why Deidara chose his fake name to be "Dein"?

"…A-Aoi-chan…?"

* * *

Kayla:: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffie!

Deidara: this chapter was crappy.

Kayla: ***sulks*** Why must you bring me down like that?

Deidara: Cause I love you hmm.

Kayla: I wuv you too. Anyway I will put up a poll for which couples will be in this. I will not make a new chapter until I get enough votes. Til then I will make another story. Sorry for this being on my OC but you have to understand her past then I will do the others. Til we meet again. Ja ne!


	4. GOMEN IT'S SO SHORT!

Kayla: I'm back! I know I said until I get enough votes on my poll I won't update but I decided to wait until they meet the Akatsuki which is next chappie. I ask for more reviews though! I thank all who add this to favs, and alerts and those who review but I kinda want more reviewers then anything.

Kisame: kayla doesn't own Naruto. she only owns Aoi.

* * *

(gaara's office Hinata POV)

"A-aoi-chan?!"

"Nice to see yoou too." She must love using sarcasm.

"I thought you were dead!" Okay when did Aoi die?!

"I DID. I came back to life Tema-nee-chan." We were all surprised at this except Deidara. How was it possible to come back to life? I thought it was a forbiden jutsu.

"umm, Gaara-san, can we talk to Temari-chan now?"

"Yes but I would like to speak to Aoi." We nodded and left with Temari. Well, Aoi sighed with grief.

* * *

(garden Ino POV)

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"We were wondering how your life has been going hmm."

"It sucks. They try to use me to bring peace with other lands! They won't even let me go on missions anymore. Plus Sakura stole my man."

"Is she that bad hmm?"

"No." What are you talking about Hinata?

"???" I saw Deidara's confused face and I gotta admit. it was pretty funny.

"She's 10,000 times worse" God Tenten was underestimating her. Deidara froze stiff.

"Is that all?"

"No we were wondering if you wanted to join the Akatsuki with us." Temari was shocked at what I just asked. I really hope she says yes.

"Well my life does suck. So I think I might be happier there with all my friends." We all exhaled a breath we didn't know we were holding and Hinata, Tenten, and I were so happy we could cry!

"We might wanna get back to Aoi-chan hmm. I'm worried hmm" Aww he likes her.

"Awwwwww!" it was funny how we all said this at the same time.

"I'm not worried about her hmm. I'm worried about the Kazekage."

"Why worry about my brother?"

"Aoi's not the same as she used to be. she could kill you without mercy or trying if she wanted to hmm." I paled, Tenten's eyes widened, Hinata and Temari just froze and stiffened. We deicded it would be best to get her now. We were almost there when we heard an explosion and a few shouts of pain. We ran to the office thinking the same thing.

_'Aoi I REALLY hope you didn't kill them.'_

_

* * *

_(Gaara's office, Aoi POV)

When they left the room Kankuro started talking.

"Aoi-chan... How did you survive that battle?!" Do these people really have short-term memory!?!?!? I told them 5 minutes ago!

"I thought I told you five minutes ago. Did i not?"

"Yes but how?" Okay this is getting on my nerves. I forgot to say that I have a really short temper.

"What he means is how did you come back to life." gaara seems to have sensed my irritation.

"I just did. I don't know how but I did." thank kami-sama I'm such a great liar!

"hn.. then will you come back?" he seemed to be pleading with his eyes.

"what's there to come back to?" There was nothing for me here.

"Well there's us, and the leaf." Kankuro seemed to have never broken his habit of buting in.

"Those aren't worth it."

"Look i know your mad about what happened with sakura but you have to let it go." Gaara seemed firm in this matter. I was so pissed you could see fire in my eyes.

"Look here you womanizer! you promised we'd learn what love was together but you lied to me! We were getting somewhere when you went for that SLORCH!!!" i was screaming this at him. I wonder why they made it so that whatever is said in this room is unheard.

"C'mon my Emo vampi-" I cut him off before he could finish vampire.

"No! I'm tired of it all! I hate you so much just do me a favor and die!" Okay Kankuro was hiding behind Gaara's desk trying to hide from my wrath. Gaara even took a few steps back.

"Yaro urusai!You can keep that Ama and kuso taberu na for all I care! ketsunoana!" I swear gaara was getting scared. (sorry for all the Japanese swear words. If you want me to tranzlate all this tell me) I threw some ice at him and yelled, "KATSU!!!". It exploded and the blast was so hard and loud it broke the silence thing I said earlier and I heard their screams of pain. I laughed like a sadistic Ama. revenge was oh so sweet.

* * *

Kayla: Gomen it was so short, It was crappy, and there were a lot of japanese swear words. tell me if you want me to translate they japanese in the next chappie.

Tobi: Plz R&R! If you do, Tobi will give you bacon!


	5. Meeting the Akatsuki and surprises

Kayla: I've done some thinking on the poll and decided. Screw waiting! They meet the Akatsuki members in this and it will be basicly the couple with the highest vote so far! So vote on my poll or if you have an idea for a threesome tell me. Here's the results so far!

Itahina: 3

Sasohina: 2

KisaHina: 1

Sasoten: 3

Itaten: 1

HidaTen: 1

SasoTem: 2

HidaTem: 2

KisaTem: 1

HidaIno: 1

TobiIno: 1

KakuIno: 1

ZetsuIno: 1

Kayla: can you pplz plz deicide on Ino? Or else I'll put her with Tobi who I want her to be with but I let you guys pick! remember you still have time to change my mind!

Ino: plz don't put any of us in a threesome!

Kayla: I might to make you suffer. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: Kuso! She went sadistic on us!

Kayla: you don't have to be so mean T-T ***sulking in emo corner***

Tenten: now she went emo on us…. Kayla doesn't own Naruto. If she did it might end up like this story or another she might write.

Hinata: plz r&r!

Ino: and remember what I said!

Kayla: I'll give you a warning right now. I have no clue how this will end up, I have an idea for the beginning and the rest will be based on my young writer instinct. Btw, mistress akasha I'll label who's talking for you so you won't get confused or I won't get confused on what you mean when you got confused!

Tenten: what's up with all the mood swings?

Ino: maybe she's pregnant.

Kayla: wtf?!?!??!?!! I'M BLOODY MOTHA F*CKING 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: there goes that theory.

Hinata: plz ignore them and continue. They do this once a week.

* * *

(Gaara's office Aoi's and Hinata's POV) (bet you didn't see that coming! I think I can make a two sided POV work! if not I will never do it again. Or I'll be an Ama and do it for the sake of boredom and to keep people reading)

Aoi: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE YAROS DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Damn am I sadistic or what? Kankuro was unconscious while Gaara was trying to walk over to me which was probably hard since I think I broke his leg. (note: I actually love Gaara almost as much as I love Sasori but I love Deidara more then both of them)

Gaara: Aoi-chan…… what happened?

Aoi: After I "died" I woke up in the Akatsuki hideout and joined. Now I'm happy I did.

We went in and walked in on their little "conversation". It was a good idea we decided to stay quiet and watch. (I'll let you guess who says what for the POVs since it will be 2 pplz and it would be fun to watch some pplz struggle trying to figure out who POVs thing what. I'm just kidding It's not for watching you struggle it's for entertainment)

Gaara: why won't you come back and we can be in love again?

In love with him again? HAH! By the time that happens hell will freeze over!

Aoi *insert sadistic laugh* Love? What a joke! Love is a lie and doesn't exist! It's just a lie so people can get close to you and people can hurt you! I don't believe in love anymore!!!!!

I advanced on him and each time he took a step back.

What is Aoi gonna do?

Gaara was looking hella scared now. A smirk graced my lips as he backed up into the wall. I grabbed his collar and raised him a bit off the ground since he was a few inches taller then me it was a tad difficult.

Aoi: Ja Ne, my Huggy Emo Panda Prince….

With that I through him out the window and watched him use sand to break his fall.

'_Kuso…'_ I turned around and saw hinata, Ino, Tenten, temari, and Deidara staring at me eyes wide with shock.

Aoi: umm…. Hey Guys? ***insert anime sweatdrop***

What the FUCK did I just witness?! Oh Kuso! Kuroi Bara-676/Kayla aren't I OOC enough for ya?!?!?!? (chikushoo Hina-chan! You're breaking the 4th wall!)

Temari: are my brothers……?

Aoi: no. they're both unconscious. Let's go before someone catches us.

We all nodded and followed Aoi out the window and made a break for Suna's outskirts.

* * *

(Outside Suna Hinata POV)

Temari: Dein –

Deidara: my real name is Deidara hmm.

Temari: ok. Where's the base?

Deidara: about 12 miles from here. We could run all the way there and reach it in half an hour.

It's that close to Suna? It's a miracle Suna and Konoha haven't reached it yet. Aoi began to run off and we followed shortly.

After 5 minutes Ino decided to ask a question.

Ino: …..Aoi-chan…?

Aoi: Un?

Ino: what you said to Gaara… Is that what you really think?

Aoi: un…

She's like me.

Temari: you sound like Hinata.

Well thanks for voicing what I was thinking.

Deidara: how hmm?

Hinata: My oka-san promised she would love me no matter what when I was younger. My Oto-san would abuse me for being weak, he hated me like the rest of the clan. I don't remember why besides being weak but they would always say there was something else. I can only remember the abuse and my mother, then she died a year after my sister was born. I had turned 6 two months before it happened. Then my Sister got into the habit of helping my father and other clan members beat me. Neji my cousin and my uncle are the only ones of my family that care for me. But my uncle died and Neji was too busy with missions now. The rest of the village hates me except my teammates, the girls, and my sensei/guardian. (that was bloody long!)

Deidara: rough….

Aoi:…..we're here….

Aoi walked into an invisible doorway ahead of us.

Tenten: is she gonna be ok?

Deidara: yeah. When she goes sadistic she goes into an emo state that no one can get her out of hmm. No need to worry.

State of emoness? What is he talking about? I just hope we can get in the Akatsuki. I walked past the others following Aoi and they followed my lead which was led by Aoi. Inside it was very simple. The walls were red and had a few hallways. There was a living room, dining room, kitchen, weapon room (Tenten was really happy seeing one), a room with these huge black double doors, and a hallway with a bunch of rooms down it. The doors had different colors and designs. Here's the list on the left side closest to farthest: a fiery orange door with small silver dots, a black door with brown chibi weasels on it, a neon orange door with… WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE WAFFLES?!?!?!?!?!!!!!! Ummm… anyway next to that is a black door with blood red lilies on it, a silver door with magenta circles with triangles in the center on it, a light green door with darker green money signs on it, blank door, blank room, torture room….

Ok here's the right side!: cerulean door with white roses on it, a brown door with green leaves on it, an aqua door with chibi sharks on it, a sky blue door with yellow birds and the words bang and boom on it, I know who's door that is…… Moving on! A dark red door with a lighter red shade of chibi scorpians on it, blank room, blank room, blank room. The blanks must be ours.

Deidara: we should talk to leader-san now.

Oh great interigation.

We walked into the feiry orange door and saw a man with orange hair (Naruto style!) and a whole lotta peircings sitting at a desk doing.....paper work?!

Deidara: Leader-san, here are the girls Aoi-chan and I found.

pein: ok. first of all tell me how you could benifit us.

Temari: I can control the wind, Tenten is a weapons mistress, Ino was tied with Sakura for the best medic after Tsunade plus she uses mind jutsus, and Hinata has the Byakugan.

Pein: Still not sure.

Hinata: ummm..... Aoi would be upset if we didn't get in?

Pein: fine your in.

Tenten: umm... thank you?

pein: *nodds* Deidara where is Aoi? She didn't drop by yet.

Deidara: she went sadistic on the kazekage and is now in her emo stage.

Pein: alright. get her and the others so they can meet the new recruits.

deidara: yes Leader-san.

hmmm...... Deidara wasn't saying hmmm. (but you just did.) urusai kayla. (more 4th wall breaking) No one cares!!!! we left the room and went straight to the living room.

Deidara: Wait here I'll get the others hmm.

Ino: yeah yeah.

I wonder if Deidara is Ino's long lost cousin she talks about so much.... but before Deidara left Tenten asked a question.

tenten: hey Deidara-san, Ino-chan, are you two related?

Ino: I don't know but I do have a long lost cousin that no one has seen in years.

Deidara: i do know that I'm her long lost cousin hmm.

ino & temari: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?!?!?!!!!!!

Deidara: *shrugs* you never asked hmm.

he sounds like me. Aoi seems like the type to say that too.

Sasori: hey brat, what's all the noise?

Deidara: danna hmm!

the kuso...IS HE GAY?!?!!!!?!?!!!!

Sasori: what's going on?

Deidara: the new members hmm.

I swear his smirk is already bugging me. "Sasori" walked over to us and kneeled infront of tenten and kissed her hand.

Sasori: My how beautiful you all are, but, you, I must say is the most beautiful of all.

Tenten: eh?!?!!!!!

FLIRT!!!!!!!!

Ino; awww, he likes you Tenten!

Tenten: Ino urusai!

sasori: ahh, so your name is Tenten. May I ask what the rest of your names are?

Ino: yamanaka Ino.

temari: Subaku no temari

Hinata: Hyuuga Hinata.

Deidara: well I'll get the others hmm.

NOOO!!!! deidara don't leave us with a flirt!!! Great, he ran away to get the others.

Sasori: so, what made you want to join the Akatsuki?

Ino: Our lives sucked.

Sasori: like how?

Temari: My brothers use me as a tool to make peice with other villages, and my boyfriend was stolen by haruno Sakura. we like to call her slutkura.

tenten: My boyfriend and team thought i was a weak and defenseless girl and then my BF left me for Slutkura. i even reached anbu but they still thought I was weak! My parents died when I was born so I never knew them.

Ino: My team thought all I should do was heal when I could do more, my parents couldn't care less for me and would be happy if I died.

Hinata: My mother died when I was 6, I was abused by my Father and younger Sister thinking I wasn't suited for the title as Heir and the village aside from my team and the girls hated me.

Sasori: Wow....just wow....O_O

yes that's what his face was like. Unfortunatly Deidara chose this time to walk in on us with the others.

Hinata: yeah our lives sucked.

Deidara: probably not as much as Aoi's hmm.

Tenten: where did you come from?!?!?!!!

Deidara: getting the others. V_o

LOLZ what's up with all the faces?

Tobi: MY NAME IS TOBI AND TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: good at what exactly?

Tobi: ....Tobi doesn't know.

Kisame: Kisame (I forgot his last name)

Itachi:....hn....Uchiha Itachi......

The guy that killed his clan?! i could tell the girls were a bit surprised by this too even though we don't show it.

hidan: Hidan. any of you wanna meet me in my room tonight?

We were twitchinng with irritation and anger so, Temari walked up to him and kicked his head so he was facing down, ino gave him an upper cut, Tenten kicked him in the back so he went forward and I, well...i kneed him in the crotch. It all happened so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it all. Hidan was doubling over in pain now swearin at us.

Hidan: Chikushoo- AMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now Aoi was happy again clutching her stomach on the floor laughing with deidara, Tobi was saying that was a very bad thing, sasori was chucking, Kisame was laughing, The plant man and guy with a mask on looked indifferent, the blue haired woman, that looks really familiar, was just shaking her head, and Itachi....Well he was annoyed. _'He's hot when he's annoyed...Wait did I just think that?!?!?!!!! Where did that come from?!?!?!!' _

Ino: Onara Atama....

Hinata: Baka Yaro....

Tenten: Ketsunoana....

Temari: Yaro should just Achike.....

Aoi: A-AAHHH!!! MY RIBS!!!! M-MY MOTHA F-F-FUCKIN R-RIBS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: breathe girl hmm!

We were satisfied with our responce.

Zetsu: **THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** no it wasn't...** yeah it was!** no it wasn't!

Tenten: ummm.... *points at Zetsu*

sasori: He has two minds. The black Zetsu and white Zetsu. black is like the devil side and white is like the angel side. So they argue a lot.

Tenten: ok........

Kakuzu:.....kakuzu, Don't touch my money....

Temari: greedy much.

Konan: Konan. Glad to know Aoi and I aren't the only girls anymore.

Ino: I can imagine it get tiring with a bunch of boys.

Konan: and aoi's a tomboy so I can't get her in a skirt, dress, make up, or anything pink or yellow! T-T

Yes the anime tears were there.

Kisame: so you know who we are. Who are you?

Ino: oh. I'm Yamanaka Ino.

Temari: Subaku no Temari

Hinata: hyuuga Hinata

Tenten: tenten.

Tobi: Doesn't Tenten-chan have a last name?

Tenten:....no.......

Tobi: Tobi wants to know why!

hinata: plz don't ask Tobi.

Tobi: ok.

I saw Konan stare at me. Why does she look so familiar?!

Konan: Hinata-chan...?

Now I know why!

Hinata: O-oka-san....?

* * *

Kayla: Plot twist! yeah I made Hinata Konan's daughter.

Konan: umm... why?

Kayla: like I said in the begining, i made this up as I went along cause I had no clue how it would turn out.

Konan: plz R&R!

Translation for this and last chappie!: Ama = b!tch

yaro = ba$tard

Ketsunoana = a$$hole

kuso taberu na = eat f*cking sh!t

Chikushoo = oh f*ck

baka = stupid/idiot

Onara Atama = fart head

urusai = shut up

Gomen = sorry

kuso = sh!t

Kayla: this was the longest chappie! i hope you enjoyed this!


	6. lunch, tickling, and training randomness

Kayla: wow...since a lot of people want me to continue this story I will update today! thnx to all who add to alerts, favs, and reviewed! I have a new chappie!

Itachi: hn... it was too soon.

Kayla: urusai unte magre!

Itachi:????? O/_\O

Kayla: PWNAGE!!!!! that was Spanish!

Itachi: don't do that.

Kayla: emo-sensei. Wait I'm probably more emo then you!

Itachi: yeah right!

Kisame: I think she is.....

Kayla: Pwnage fag!

Itachi:I'm not gay!

Kayla: but Sasuke is.

Itachi: that doesn't mean I am!

Kayla: LOL your name means weasel and sasuke's means parrot!

Kisame: rofl...Plz r&r!

* * *

(Akatsuki living room Hinata's POV)

Hinata: ....O-oka-san...?

I thought she died! All these years I thought my mother was dead...But she was here in the Akatsuki!

Aoi: So Hina-chan was your daughter you told me so many times about!

Temari: She's your mom?!?!?!?!!!!

Hinata: yeah...I thought you died! Your body went missing the next day though....

Konan: that's cause I faked my death so I could be with my true lover. Your father was the head of the hyuuga clan so he could get whatever he wanted and that was me. i never loved him or Hanabi cause she was becoming like him. i loved you and Pein more then anything.

Hinata: then why didn't you take me with you?!

Konan: You were too young to become a missing nin! I did it for your sake! So he wouldn't abuse you....

Hinata: but hiashi does. even worse then before.

Konan: that ketsunoana! i'll kill him!!!!

Aoi: sorry to interupt but I'm hungry.

Sasori: I'm hungry too.

Temari: but i thought you were a puppet?

Sasori: yeah but I kept some of my organs, just not my heart and lungs.

creepy.......

Temari: oh.

aoi: I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!

the rest of the Akatsuki and the girls followed so Oka-san and I could have some alone time.

Konan: Gomenasei.

Hinata: honto? for what? (MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna be an Ama and use all the Japanese I know! The reason is so that in case my brother catches me typing he won't know I'm cussing in Japanese! and saying other things in Japanese.)

Konan: leaving you alone with him and your sister.

Hinata: I'm over it.

konan: so you forgive me?

I hugged her.

Hinata: I couldn't stay mad at my mom!

She smiled at me and we walked to the kitchen.

* * *

(Kitchen Aoi POV)

Well konan and hinata walked in and took a seat.

konan: what's for lunch?

Aoi: spagetti!

Ino: I LOVE SPAGETTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jashin she can scream!

Tobi: TOBI LOVES SPAGETTI TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

but not as loud as Tobi....

Aoi: urusai! i'm gonna go deaf with you two screaming!

Ino and Tobi were both pouting. it was cute at how alike they were! I finally finished after 10 more minutes. (I know it takes longer but I don't think they would want to be kept waiting too long) i walked out and put the spagetti on the table.

Hidan: finally!!!!

Aoi: hey, spagetti takes a while to cook.

We all started eating when Deidara asked a question, everyone was talking in their own little world, except me, Pein, and Deidara.

Deidara: Pein-san, why do you have paper work hmm?

i wonder when he has to do something important with Oto-san he won't say hmm and he calls him Leader-san instead of Pein-san?

Pein: well, there are the bills, like credit card, insurence, water, gas, electicity, and your profiles.

Deidara: oh.

Pein: Aoi on your profile there's barely anything there. It's just your name and age. No village no nothing. why is that?

Kuso! I was hoping no one would ask.

Aoi: I prefer to be secretive.

Pein: why?

aoi: do you have profiles on the girls yet?

Pein: wait I don't.

Thank Kami-sama and Jashin-sama I can change subjects fast!

Pein: Hinata, Ino, tenten, Temari you have to fill something out in my office later.

Tenten: ok?

Aoi: SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone stared at me.

Aoi: I didn't say anything.

Tenten: but you-

Konan: she's like that.

Aoi: Dei-kun....?

Deidara: un hmm?

Aoi: Are you sure you didn't have a sex change?

Deidara was twitching very angrily while everyone else was laughing.

Deidara: WHY YOU HMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

he launched himself at me and I ran away screaming into the living room.

Deidara: COME BACK HERE HMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aoi: SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He chased me all the way around the living room when he caught me i was backed up into a corner.

Aoi: C'mon Dei-kun... We're friends right?

He was smirking evily and I just gulped hard and screamed.

* * *

(Dining room Hinata POV)

Aoi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As soon as we heard Aoi scream we stopped laughing and ran to the living room. When we got there Deidara has pined Aoi to the couch and was.......TICKLING HER?!!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!!!! (The ultimite torture!!! besides elmo....) Tickling is a torture but what's up with elmo?! (we gotta stop breaking the 4th wall......) I'm sure people don't mind and I hope the readers find this 4th wall breaking funny. (Same) Kayla. (un?) urusai. (meanie...*puppy pout*) AAWWWWW KAWAIII!!!!!!!!!! *glomps her* (we should get back to the story. I don't think Aoi can take the tickling much longer) good idea.

Aoi: S-STOP IT D-D-DEI-K-K-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: say sorry hmm.

Aoi: N-NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughing too hard*

We were a very surprised by this. yes even the Akatsuuki didn't know this was the way Deidara tortured Aoi. (cause he would tickle her in either of their rooms!) Why does that give me a weird vibe? (probably your thinkinng dirty thoughts) not my fault I think about this stuff before I open my mouth!

sasori: so this is what you do to her when she gets you mad.

Deidara: if it's extreme I add elmo, and I think i should hmm.

Aoi: N-NO NOT T-TH-THE ELMO-MO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A-ANYTH-THING B-B-B-BUT E-E-ELMO-MO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: then say sorry hmm!

Aoi: I-I R-REFUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seriously! WHAT IS UP WITH ELMO?!?!!?!?!!!!?!!!?!?!!!!

Ino: WHAT IS UP WITH ELMO!?!?!?!?!!!!!

Itachi: she's afraid of elmo.

the girls and i burst out laughing.

Temari: M-MY R-R-RIBS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Are you serious?!?!! (that's my fear too) um why?! O.O (I had a nightmare where i was locked in a house with my family and elmo, The elmo doll came to life and killed my family with a knife and a gun then he started chasing me around the house. but when i was about to wake up elmo said, "We'll settle this next time. Then I'll kill you." Then i woke up and I was scarred for life! I got this nightmare after I turned 11) DAAAAMN......

Kakuzu: a nightmare made her fear elmo.

Hinata: how do YOU know?

kakuzu: I read the text above.

Aoi: *still being tickled* S-ST-STOP B-B-BREAKING THE 4TH W-W-W-WALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan: you're the authoress's character so you can stop making us.

Aoi: YOU C-CAN ONLY B-BREAK THE 4TH WALL-ALL IN P-P-POVS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

then Deidara started ticking her neck.

Aoi: A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! N-NOT TH-THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: why? That's your most ticklish place hmm!

Aoi: Y-YAMETTE!!!!! (that's pronounced yah-me-tay. No not thai)

Tobi: Tobi thinks Aoi-chan's suffered enough.

Deidara: she has to say sorry.

Aoi: GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara stopped ticking her.

deidara: There. was that so hard?

Aoi: yes.

We all face palmed. how hard was it to say sorry?! (very if you don't won't to)

Aoi: I'm gonna sleep. hey raise your hand if you wanna train with me later!

Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, and I raised our hands.

Aoi: meet me in the traing room in 2 hours.

Hinata: was there a training room?

Aoi: secret passage in my room.

Tenten: why your room?

Aoi: this place wasn't always ours.

With that she walked to the room that was black with blood red lilies.

Pein: Zetsu, kakuzu, Kisame you all have a mission. Capture the 3 tails. (I don't know what animal it is)

they nodded and went to their rooms to pack.

Pein: Hinata, tenten, Temari, Ino can you all fill out your profiles now.

Girls: sure.

He pulled out the papers out of thin air and we all filed them out. heres what they looked like:

name: Yamanaka Ino

Age: 15

gender: female

jutsus: mind and medical jutsus

past: paernts never cared and would be happy if she died. Her boyfriend cheated on her with her friend Temari and her team thought she was weak. ran away to join Akatsuki

village: leaf (konoha)

weapon(s): jutsu, kunai, senbon needles, shuriken, thread, hair. (her hair has chakra and I deicided to let her use her hair as a weapon too. like for trapping and strangling, stuff like that)

name: Subaku no Temari

age: 17

gender: female

jutsus: wind

past: she was adopted into the kazekage's family and when her youngest brother ,Gaara, became Kazekage he and her other brother, Kankuro, tried to use her as a tool to make peace with the other villages. her boyfriend was stolen from her by Sakura Haruno. ran away to join Akatsuki

village: sand (suna)

weapon(s): giant fan, jutsu, kunai, ribbon (she uses it in emergencies. She wraps it around her enemies and it sufocates or chokes them. she can use it for trapping too)

name: tenten

age: 16

gender: female

jutsu: weapon jutsus

past: her parents died when she was young so she never knew them. her team thought she was weak even when she made it to anbu. her boyfriend left her for Sakura haruno. ran away to join akatsuki

village: leaf (Konoha)

weapon(s): she's a weapons mistress so she uses weapons of all kinds

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

age: 15

gender: female

jutsu: byakugan, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu

past: her mother "died" when she was six. she was hated by her village besides her friends, team, sensei, and cousin for unknown reasons. her father Hiashi and Sister Hanabi abused her to no end. She was the heir to the Hyuuga clan. ran away to join the Akatsuki where she found out her mother was still alive and in the organization.

village: leaf (Konoha)

weapon(s): byakugan, jutsu, kunai, senbon needles, dolls (i'll tell you how she uses them in training)

Hinata: is that all?

pein: yup.

Temari: then I guess we'll see you later.

konan: do you need help with your rooms?

ino: yeah.

konan: c'mon. i'll show you how to put designs and stuff.

Konan showed us the buttons and explained how we use which for color, designs, and design color. my door was on the right side, it was lavender with white lillies. ino was next to me, her's was baby blue with gold stars. Temari was across from me, her door was cream with 3 purple dots like the design on her fan. tentenwas next to her and the door was regular green with weapons all over it. i entered my room. It had light purple but not lavender walls, lilac carpet, regular purple bed with lilac pillows and a silver moon on the covers. i had a white dresser, closet, and a door that led to the bathroom. i opened the bathroom door and the inside was black and white. The walls and floor were checkered black and white, the bathtub was made of black marble with a shower attached to it. It had a window next to the mirror above the white sink. It was on the same wall as the showertub. (new word I made up for those bathtubs with showers attached to it!) It also had a large mirror opposite wall to the door. and the Empty wall had a cupboard with things a girl needs and a toilet. (of course it would have a toilet!) then why'd you put it? (for the sake of making this longer!)

I walked out and unpacked. i finished after 20 minutes. since I had an hour and a half to spare I took a nap to pass time.

i woke up to the girls in my room.

Hinata: what?

Tenten: training in 5 minutes.

hinata: chikushoo!

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom affter I grabbed some new clothes. i quickly brushed my hair. Then i threw on the navy capris, bellyshirt, and ninja sandals. I had bandages on my stomach so it was fine with me. I ran back outside and caught up with the girls who were outside Aoi's door waiting for the others. ino had on her black jean shorts, green version of that shirt she wears in shippuden, (I'm surprised you know what shippuden is! O_O have you been on my laptop?!) and black ninja sandals and yes I have. ((-.-')) ENOUGH WITH THE MONKEYS!!!!!! (but monkeys rock!) anyway, tenten was wearing one of those red chinese style dresses. (what kind?) the one where it splits at both of her thighs. (oh I don't know what it's called but I know what your talking about) You should cause You ARE writing this story. And you don't even know what it's called and you're part Chinese!!!! (Yeah only like 3%) -.-' tenten had black capris under the dress and red chinese shoes that match the dress. Temari had on a white bellyshirt, like me she had bandages under, and black jeans with a white vine design on it with black ninja sandals. (I wonder why I decided on bellyshirts....) cause you're retarded? (now you can tell that hina-chan is REALLY OOC. And I'M NOT A RETARD!!!!!!!!!!!)

temari: where is everyone?

Ino: probably late.

Then everyone else came. i saw Sasori checking tenten out, Hidan checking temari out, and....Is Itachi checking me out??!?!!!

Tobi: Ino-chan is really pretty!

Ino: thanks Tobi!

sasori: is Aoi awake?

Hidan: I just hope the Ama hurries up.

deidara: she told me yesterday that she stayed up all week.

Sasori: then wake her up!

Tobi: Tobi will!

Tobi went to the door and knocked very loudly. Then the door swung open and Aoi looked still half asleep. her hair was slightly messy, and she had a red t-shirt that said "Save the Earth, it's the only place with CHOCOLATE!" on it, and she had these black and white checkered shorts that looked like a boy's boxers. she yawned and looked at us.

Aoi: what?

tenten: ano, training?

Aoi: Oh yeah! wait a minute!

the boys were blushing faintly and I was a little jealous that Itachi blushed at her but i didn't show it. _'wait, why do i care that he blushed at her?! i don't like him!...or do I?'_ I looked at the girls and saw they were a little jealous too. the boys were wearing their cloaks so we couldn't tell what they were wearing.

A few minutes later Aoi opened the door again with her hair tame, and wearing a blue tank top, aquamarine skinnes with an aqua hibiscus design that was really hard to see on it, and kimono sandals.

Aoi: c'mon, I'll take you to the training room.

The description to her room is in chapter one. (you didn't say chappie!) the reason I said that is cause kayla is too damn lazy to write it out again. (And i can't remeber and I'm not lazy, I'm a slacker and I don't feel like looking back)

We walked into her room and she hit a certain spot on the wall next to the window and a door appeared.

tenten: cool.

we walked down a flight or stairs and reached a door that said training room. We walked in and it had red walls with black clouds and a red carpet with black clouds. There were sevveral dummies, and mats, and other training stuff. (I'm such a slacker)

Deidara: so this is what it looks like...

Hinata: never been in here before?

Itachi: hn....no. Aoi would make us train in the weapon room.

Hinata: ah.

Aoi: we're gonna battle each other! don't worry this room is indestructable.

Tobi raised his hand. Aoi sighed.

Aoi: yes Tobi?

Tovi: tobi wants to know who will be fighting who!

Aoi: I WAS JUST ABOUT OT SAY WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

we all jumped back. Yes even Sasori and Itachi. (lolz) Aoi went calm again. (not answering me?) Ignoring kayla, (meanie...) she put a smile on again.

Aoi: first up is Tenten and Sasori! I'm gonna put you up with your lovers!

Tenten blushed 30 shades of red and sasori smirked. One of these days i'm gonna punch it off. (hey Ri Ri-kun's like my brother!) .....Ri Ri-kun? (His nickname!)

Tenten: we're not lovers!

sasori: don't deny it love.

Aoi: see! Ri Ri-kun agrees with me!

Sasori: don't call me that!

Aoi: i will if I want to and you have to fight your lover!

tenten: He's not my lover!

Sasori: why do you deny our love?

Tenten: look i _**JUST**_ met you! how can i love you!

Sasori: love at first sight my dear.

tenten: ARG!!!!

Tentenwas practicaly pulling her hair out but she pulled her buns out and her hair went down. (here's the link to a pic with Tenten's hair down!:

.com/albums/qq170/emodarkness_2008/?start=40 plz don't look through the album and click the pic of Tenten's hair down!!!!)

Sasori: you look hot with your hair down.

He's such a flirt!!!!!!!!!!!! Tenten was now banging her head against the wall blushing 10 more shades of red. The rest of use were quietly laughing.

Aoi: JUST FIGHT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!

And so they got ready to fight.

* * *

Kayla: i love making Ri Ri-kun a flirt! It's so much fun to type! You people should try it!

Sasori: I'm not _**that**_ much of a flirt. And stop CALLING ME RI RI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kayla: traslations!

Un = yeah

Ama = b!tch

ano = um

chikushoo = oh f*ck

urusai = shut up

honto = really

gomen(asei) = sorry/ I'm sorry

yamette = stop it

kuso = sh!t

kawaii = cute

unte magre = spanish for mother f*cker

Kayla: Longest chappie I've ever written!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Akatsuki Training Is VERY Annoying

Kayla: I have another chappie! sorry it took a while. I didn't have writer's block or anything I just felt like taking a break. Maybe a little writer's block for the fight scenes.

Pein: can you give us a break?!?!?!!!

Kayla: hey I was already on a short hiatus.

pein: THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!

kayla; just do the disclaimer. =(

Pein: Kayla doesn't own Naruto. She only owns Aoi and the plot.

Kayla: if your wondering when the angels come in it will be when....I don't feel like spoiling so I will say in a few more chappies cause this will go on for a lot of chappies and then a sequal! Not really a sequal but a peek at their lives after the story and what's happening with them. POLL RESULTS!!!!!! The winners are

ItaHina

SasoTen

HidaTema

and

TobiIno:

Kayla: Ok PLACES PEOPLE!!!!!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

everyone: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kayla: ok sheesh. and ACTION!!!!!!!

* * *

(training room Tenten POV)

I swear he is pissing me off. _'I don't care how hot he is!.....Did I just think that?!?!! I JUST met him! What's wrong with me?!?!!!' _(you have mental problems) I thought you only bugged Hinata?!?! (I bug everyone now get back to the fight.) He smirked. I swear to JASHIN that he smirks 24/7!!!! (no that's just how I made him)

Sasori: I don't wanna hurt you so I won't use poison.

tenten: fine. and I won't aim for your vital points and organs.

Sasori: fair enough, hun.

tenten: *-_- (that was an anime vein) ENOUGH OF THE NICKNAMES!!!!!!!!!!!

He was really pushing my buttons now.... I ran up to him and punched him in the face so he fell down. (lolz you just did what Hina-chan wanted to do!) Hinata can do that later. Then he sumoned a puppet that started throwing needles at me. (I'm sorry i don't keep track of the names of his puppets!) that i easily dodged. then I sumoned twin sythes with a chain that connects them. I ran up to his puppet and cut of a part of it. Then i ran at Sasori and he barely dodged me and took out 2 kunai. We began hand to had with my sythes and his kunai.

Aoi: Ri Ri-kun's gettin his shiri kicked!!!

temari: I think the readers are getting tired of us using Japanese on them.

Aoi: but this way they learn more Japanese and I don't get in trouble for cussing!

Temari: true... You might want to keep the translations at the end of the chapter.

Aoi: why does no one say chappie........ *starts sulking*

Ino: cause that's your word?

Aoi: I guess.

Tenten: KUSO TABERU NA KUSOTARRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hacking away at him*

Sasori: ouch.... that's harsh..... *blocking the hits*

I don't care that you readers don't know what I'm saying! (You know what. I think the readers wanna know so the translation will be next to it in parentheses. Kuso taberu na kusotarre means eat f*cking sh!t peice of sh!t. Tenten doesn't hate him she's just pissed of and needs to blow off some steam.) A lot of steam. (shiri means *ss) he was able to give me a minor cut on the arm and i gave him a cut on the cheek. He wasn't bleeding though!

Tenten: why aren't you bleeding?!?!!!

Sasori: I'm made of wood. what wood you expect? (I just realized my mistake and I don't feel like fixing it.)

Tenten: no pun plz.

Sasori: none intended.

The battle went on with us cutting each other til Aoi said to stop 10 minutes later.

Aoi: Ttaku (d*mn) Tenny-chan you're bleeding!

It was true. i had blood dripping down my arms and face. sasori had cuts all over his body from my rage. (ALL over his body?! 0_0) What?! NO I DIDN'T CUT HIM THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CUT HIS FACE, CHEST, BACK, ARMS, AND LEGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (oh ok. *sighs with relief*)

Tenten: if Sasori wasn't a puppet he might have died of blood lose.

Hidan: you got that f*cking right.

Aoi shook her head and she walked over to the coffee table that was somewhere in a corner but hit her foot against some weights.

Aoi: KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (note that kuso can mean h3ll, sh!t, crap, or f*ck)

Damn you can swear! (I know a lot of swear words in Japanese and English!) How did you get the Japanese? (Anime!) Is that all? (no just google the swear and put Japanese word for (swear word) and then go to the Naruto archive and then there will be this person that asked the Japanese swear words and then a whole bunch of people who answered! ^^) that's not really a good thing.... (so?) nvm.....-.-

Deidara: you ok hmm?

Aoi: oh so NOW you talk!

Tobi: Tobi wants to know why we can't be quiet!

Aoi then started screaming and was in a fetal position in the corner. Ino was healing my wounds.

everyone: 0_0 uuuhhhhh (hmm)............

Aoi: HELP IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOBI WANTED TO BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then Hinata walked up to her, picked her up, and slapped her.

Aoi: thank you.

Hinata: no problem. just announce the next fight.

Aoi: Hidan and Temari.

Temari: but we don't even like each other!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan: I like you.

Aoi: why must you all neglect your love?

Temari: cause we're not in love!

Hidan: who said a thing about me?

Oh boy another scene that was like mine and Sasori's. Are these guys always such flirts?!?!?! (well they have lived with only 2 girls and 1 was taken and the other was like their sister so they would want a girlfriend) Point taken, but still! (So what if Ri Ri-kun has a crush on you?) YOU DON'T GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (do you?) .....no......what are you typing? (Idk........Note to you people I will be like their consience) you misspelled that. Your younger cousin Franchesca can do a better job then you! (I KNOW!!!!!!!!!! SHE GOES TO FRICKING KUMON AND THAT'S WHERE SHE LEARNED ALL THIS STUFF BEFORE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T)

Itachi: hn....

Hinata: hm???

Itachi: Hidan didn't cuss.

everyone: OoO IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (yes even Sasori and Itachi screamed. Aoi was the only one who didn't with Hidan)

Aoi: *sigh* Deidara, Itachi....

Deidara and Itachi: un (yeah) [hmm]?

Aoi: I have sissors and I'm not afraid to use them if you don't URUSAI (shut up)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara and Itachi were now quiet.

Aoi: Sasori I have fire.

Now sasori.

Aoi: Tobi I know where your candy is.

Tobi was quiet too

Aoi: girls stop it

Girls: fine

Hidan: so we gonna fight or not?

Temari: bring it.

* * *

(Temari POV)

Hidan: Don't worry. I Won't sacrafice you to Jashin-sama.

Aoi: well that's a first V_O

Deidara: tell me about it O_V

LOLZ they both have side bangs over an eye!

Temari: Fine and I won't use my fan.

The girls minus Aoi gasped.

Tobi: ??? Tobi wants to know what's wrong!

Hinata: T-temari always uses her fan..............

Ok is it THAT much of a surprise?!?!?!?!!!! (um yes..... 0_0 *still shocked at what she just typed*) AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then Ino fainted..... Overdramatic....

Tobi: Tobi will catch Ino-chan!

Then Tobi caught her, Tenten and Hinata staggered backwards and were about to fall but Sasori caught Tenten and....ITACHI caught HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan: what's the big deal?! huh?!

Tenten: Temari ALWAYS uses her fan. and if you dare _touch_ it without her permission she would beat the kuso (sh!t) out of you...........

Hinata: she actually _**KILLED**_ a guy cause he said fans were only useful for hot weather...... The people weren't too happy about that either.............

There are a lot of dots......... (more dots.........) ENOUGH WITH THE DOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (We really should stop breaking the 4th wall if I don't want flamers......) True....

Sasori: well that IS the only use for them.

Tenten:.....I hope you wrote your will.....

Sasori: why?

Hinata: you just dug your own grave.

I was fucking _pissed_ at what he just said you could see demonic fire around me, my eyes fill with blood-lust, and see the steam coming out of my ears...

Aoi:.......HIDE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then Aoi ran behind Itachi.

Aoi: wait you won't protect me. You hate me cause I dyed your hair Pink, yellow, and purple that one time so.... DEI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

then she jumped into Deidara's arms and hide her face in his chest. It's a miracle they're not a couple yet.

Deidara: is this nesacary hmm? (sorry for my horrible spelling)

Aoi: yes. *hugs tighter*

Deidara: ok hmm. *hugs even tighter but she can still breathe* (hey mistress akasha I used that review that you sent me for chapter 3 in my version if you're reading)

aaawwww..... how kawaii (cute)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway back to being pissed.

Temari: what did you say about fans.......

Sasori: that they're useless? O__O

Ok now I stole Hidan's sythe and charged at him.

Temari: bukkorosu (I'm gonna kick your ass)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now Sasori started screaming like a little girl and was running from me. I chased him all over the room till Hidan grabbed my waist and held me in the air.

Hidan: woah babe. calm down.

Now he was smirking. WHAT'S UP WITH THEM AND SMIRKING?!?!?!?!!!! I hit him over the head.

Temari: don't call me that.

Hidan: now why shouldn't I?

I swear I'm gonna end up like Tenten....

Temari: cause I said so.

Aoi was now staring at us with a smile on her face.

Aoi: $20 they'll end up bf and gf. same with Tenten and Sasori.

Deidara: you're on hmm!

They shook hands and Deidara droped Aoi.

Aoi: Ita!

Itachi: ???

Aoi: No I wasn't calling you, Your nicknames are Chi-kun and emo-sensei but I'm still more emo then you!

Now he was glaring daggers at her and Hidan and I got into position after he put me down. (He actually did?) GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*starts sulking in emo corner*)

Hidan: hope you can do some good without your precious fan.

Temari: oh, I can. No jutsus just hand to hand.

Hidan: fine by me. do weapons count, or real hand to hand?

Temari: whatever works for you.

Then Hidan got his sythe and charged at me with a battle cry. I got out of the way and got some kunai and was able to block a few attacks with scratches here and there. I was able to cut his stomach. He cut my leg when I jumped. We went on like this till we were both bleeding pretty badly. So we had to stop and Ino healed our wounds. (I'm sorry the fighting scenes are so boring! The more important battles are WAAAAAAAAAY better. Good thing it's in a few more chappies.)

Hidan: for a girl you're pretty good.

The girls and I were fuming at this comment.

Temari: what does being a girl have to do with this?

I was twitching with anger and irritation. I just want to kill him right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: if Tema-chan, Hina-chan, Ten-chan, and Hime-chan want to kill Hidan-sempei they can't.

Ino blushed at her new nickname. Now we're curious.

Hinata: why?

Sasori: cause he's immortal.

We were as silent as death. In complete shock too.

Aoi: I wonder if he would be able to turn other people immortal too....

Hidan: ONLY JASHIN-SAMA CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aoi: would Tobi and Ino plz step up!

Ino: ok.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

* * *

(Ino PoV)

Well this is interesting. I wonder how he fights.

Tobi: does Ino-Hime want to use jutsu?

Ino: *blush* naw it's ok. Weapons are good enough.

Tobi: ok!

Then he started jumping and I threw some shuriken he almost didn't dodge cause he was distracted.

Tobi: woah! Tobi will be serious in fear of being stabbed!

He threw his own shuriken which I deflected with my own. then I threw kunai and needles with thread attached at him. He was able to dodge them and grab a kunai. He didn't expect this! I pulled the thread and he fell down but threw some kunai and shuriken my way which I dodged. But one cut my arm cause I wasn't paying attention. then Tobi was able to cut a little of my hair and I could see the girls shocked and scared faces.

Ino: WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With that I took out some kunai and exploding tags then I through them at Tobi.

Tobi: WWWAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS INO-HIME TRYING TO KILL TOBI?!?!! IF INO-HIME IS WHAT DID TOBI DO?!?!?!!

Ino: YOU CUT MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

now I stole Hidan's ritual knife and was chasing him around the room screaming curse words at him. Everyone else had anime sweatdrops.

Deidara: is that such a big deal hmm?

Temari: INo cares a lot about her hair.... It's one of her weapons......

I decided to show them what she means. I used this jutsu that made my hair launch at Tobi and trap him.

Ino: I think I won. Cool!

Aoi: ok now I bet $80 Hinata and Itachi will get together cause they're kinda alike and so fight!

Deidara: your on hmm!

Hinata: we're not gonna get together.

Aoi: yeah you will. watch!

Hinata: then that means you will get together with Deidara!

Aoi: b-but he's like my brother!

everyone else: STUTTERING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

(Hinata PoV)

She sounds like the old me. I will not get with Itachi no matter how hot he is! Did I just think that?!?!?! (Did I just type that?!?!?!) Oh please go away Kayla. (meanie... *more emo corner*)

Itachi: I don't want to fight. I just wanted to watch. She's too hot to kill.

Everyone was staring at him. Did he just say that?

Itachi: *twitching* Did I just say that?!

Aoi: told you so. *triumphant grin*

Deidara: who said it wasn't a crush?

Tenten: can they please just fight?

Deidara and Aoi: fine, be that way [hmm].

Deidara and Aoi did a double take.

Deidara and Aoi: STOP COPYING ME [HMM]!!!!!! I MEAN IT [HMM]!!!!!!!!!!

sasori: shut up.

Deidara and Aoi: no on asked you [hmm]! *looks at each other* ARG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They both through their hands into the air, Aoi was banging her head on the wall, Deidara was pounding his fists on his head, Sasori was smirking, Tobi looked confused, Itachi looked bored, and Hidan was laughing with Ino, Tenten and Temari. I was smiling and asked,

Hinata: are we gonna do this or not?

Itachi: no holding back? maybe half way?

Hinata: I'm ok with that.

Everyone got out of the way while I took my stance. We started off with taijutsu. Blocking and dodging hits and kicks. I aimed for his stomach but he did a bridge and tried to grab my ankle. I was able to flip out of the way just in time to have him try to punch me. I grabbed his arm and flipped him. He was grabbing my arm and flipped me with him. He had the sharingan activated and I had the Byakugan. I wasn't looking at his eyes thank God. He landed a hard punch on my shoulder and I staggered back a bit. Then I disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him pretty hard so he went forward. Then he grabbed my wrist and threw me into the wall. He just stood there as I got up.

Itachi: Let's finish this.

Then he used the Mangeyko Sharingan and threw me into the world of Tskumi (sp? did I even get the name right?). I was somewhere dark and dreary. Everything was dark red and ink black. Then Itachi appeared out of no where.

Itachi: now here you will go through 72 hours of torture.

I shrugged at this and he raised an eyebrow.

Hinata: just give me something I new. I think I've dealt with almost all the possibly tortures.

Itachi went _hn_ again. I swear it will drive me insane!!!! Where's Kayla? she should be breaking the 4th wall by now. (*listening to Where Is the Love by Simple Plan* you say something?) Nevermind....Now the so called "torture" began.

* * *

Kayla: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had a tiny cause of writer's block because of the fight scenes.

Zetsu: **NOT TRUE!!!!!!! SHE HAD IT ALL PLANED OUT BUT GOT LAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** well I gotta agree with you there.

Kayla: ok fine I got lazy. so what? everyone does!

Zetsu: **I just hope you stop the horrible 4th wall breaking.**

Kayla: hey my cousins like it and I think a few of my readers do too. btw thanks to those who read, review, add to favs and/or alerts! same when you add me to your fav authors or author alerts. ;p

Zetsu: **people actually like this crap?!?!?!** be nice to kayla, it's her first story.

Kayla: I should post another soon so look out for that!

Zetsu both sides: p**l**z **r**&**r**!**!**

Kayla: flames will be used to make s'mores! like how Zetsu looks like one.

Zetsu: how?

kayla: the venus flytraps are like green versions of grahm crackers, the black side is chocolate, the white side is roasted marshmallow. what else do you need?

Zetsu: \OO/


	8. Attack! CHARGE!

Kayla: I'm back! I hope you enjoy the chappie!

Sasuke: I just noticed that you hate me and you will probably make me die.

Kayla:....0_0 what do people see in you?! DEI-KUN SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AND THEN HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! ToT *crying and sulking in corner*

Sasuke: I'm attractive, sexy, smart, all powerful, emo, and badass! (poison for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Kayla, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and other Akatsuki: IN YOUR DREAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EMO POSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kayla: you're ugly, unattractive, stupid, pussy, weak and an emo poser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sorry to sasuke fans but i just hate him and Sakura, and Karin)

Sasuke: you're just jealous!

Kayla: -_-* DIE KETSUNOANA (*sshole)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shoots him with bazooca (sp?)*

Sasuke: *dead*

Karin and Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shot and killed*

Tenten: uhh..... Kayla doesn't own Naruto! She only owns Aoi and now we have to stop her before she kills everyone else!

* * *

(Tskumi place. Hinata PoV)

I was just sitting here accepting the blows and insults. People called me weak, worthless, an ama (b!tch), a demon. A...demon? Am I a demon? People speed it up. I remain unfazed and I don't shed a single tear. I'm used to it. Or I should be by now. Then they start to hit me. A normal person would be trying to fight back, but I don't feel the pain anymore. I was so used to it all. I just wish mom (Konan) was there to help me through it all. After a little while (BUT THAT WAS 24 HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) so? (nvm...I made you this way!) I was back to the dead looking place and Itachi was there. He was good at hiding it but I could tell he was surprised.

Itachi: why aren't you going insane?

Hinata: cause I've become imune to it I've heard it so much.

He then kinda smirked at me. What is he planning? (something you don't want to know...V_O) wtf? is that Deidara?! (No that's where my sidebang is!) oooookkkk.....What's he gonna do to me? (you'll find out in a second....) Then....wth is that a bed?!?! O.o I think I just figured out what he's gonna do to me.....KAYLA YOU'RE SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I do have a cold and a sore throat) No the OTHER sick! (well I'm sorry Itachi's a mind rapist!) Then I realized I couldn't move and Itachi was carrying my bridal style to the bed. Then he laid me on the bed and got on top of me. (ummm.... for the sake of the rating I won't describe what happened much to mine and your relief!)

* * *

(training room hinata's PoV)

When I got out of there I SCREAMED louder then Tobi and Ino COMBINED!!!!! (new world record!) kayla shut up right now. I'm tramatized. (Poor Hina-chan) Then I hid behind the girls who had OoO faces.

Deidara: are you ok hmm? O_V what did he do to you?

Itachi: not much really.

Hinata: not much? NOT BLOODY MUCH?!?!! YOU F*CKING RAPED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan: Holy Kuso (you've seen this so many times you should know what it means! V-^) Itachi's a rapist! Lock your doors at night everyone! (Sorry Itachi fans, I don't hate him, I hate Sasuke, and I just did this for comical reasons. Don't know why though)

Aoi: Wow and I thought he just loved you!

Itachi: What do you mean? (O MY JASHIN ITACHI DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING!!!!!!!!) Someone tell Kayla to shut up! (Wow even in talking there's 4th wall breaking!)

Everyone: Kayla urusai (shut up). (jerks V.T) WE SAID URUSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*emo corner*) -.-'

I was still shaking and I was tramatized. (this will still be an ItaHina! I will do something to make them forget this incident!) Kayla Stop it. It's getting annoying. (shutting up) good. Then there was a bright red light and an alarm going BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!!!! We rushed out of the training room and to the meeting room.

Temari: Leader-san what's the problem?

Pein: 3 hours After Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu left for their mission the base was surrounded by Konoha, Suna, and Moon shinobi. (if you don't know what Konoha, Suna, and shinobi mean, you need serious help)

Ino: Why are their moon shinobi?

Konan: we're not sure. we don't think anyone is from the moon village right?

Everyone shook their heads no instead of AOi who was asleep standing up. I poked her a few times but she wouldn't wake up.

Hinata: uh, Aoi's asleep.......

Tobi: Tobi know what to do!

Then Tobi got a gong out of nowhere and banged on it a few times.

Deidara: TOBI NO BAKA (again, if you don't know what this means you need some help) HMM THEY'LL KNOW WE'RE STILL HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: WWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOBI IS SORRY SEMPEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But at least Aoi woke up.....but screaming......

Aoi: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL BE GOOD DADDY PLEASE PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!!!!!!!!! MOMMY PLEASE PUT DON'T TRY TO KILL ME AGAIN I'LL BE G......ood?

Everyone: uuhhhh........... O_o

Aoi: uuhhhh, I said nothing?

I could tell she was nervous so i changed the subject.

Hinata: don't we have a more important matter to talk about?

Sasori: yeah, what about the intruders?

Pein: right we'll have to face them all at once.

Aoi gave me a "thank you" glance and I gave her a "you owe me" glance. Then we went back to listening.

Pein: We have to take portian per portian.

Tenten: that's fine as long as Itachi works alone.........

Konan: why?

Sasori: he's a rapist.....

Itachi: correction. MIND rapist.

Pein: O::O

Konan: OoO* (that was her flower. not an anime vein. those look like this, *-_- or on either side)

Deidara: can we just go please hmm?

We all nodded and walked outside to face the shinobi. There was the rookie nine, the sensei's, the 2 remaining sand sibs, jiraya, moon nins, and some Suna nins. Plus.....our families?!?!?!!?!

Sasuke: Itachi......(I don't know if I said this but they stopped Sasuke from running off the first time)

Itachi: foolish little brother.....You cannot beat me now or ever. ANd I will forever be emoer than you...(I just couldn't resist!!!!)

Sasuke: no I'M emoer.....

Aoi: hell I'm emoer than BOTH of you......

Itachi and Sasuke: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jiraya: I think they forgot we're here......

Sasuke: no I was just competing with my brother.

Asuma: anyway give us back our students!!!!

Shikamaru: this is so troublesome. Just come back Ino. You too Temari.

Kankuro: yeah..we don't wanna fight you. Please just come back to us.

Ino and Temari looked at them like they were crazy.

Ino: there's barely anything for us anymore......

Temari: we won't be going back.

Team 10 and the sand sibs faces fell.

Kurenai: Hinata.....do you really want to be with them?

Kiba: of course she doesn't! right Hinata?

Neji: Hinata-sama...Tenten.... you can still turn back.

We gave them sad smiles. and shook our heads.

Tenten: we weren't wanted there. Plus we are happier here.

I just remained silent with a sad smile on my face. Nothing would be the same. We knew that Shikamaru liked Ino then Temari, Sasuke liked me, neji-sii-san liked Tenten, Kiba liked Ino, and Gaara is Aoi's ex-boyfriend. We didn't care anymore.

Sakura: just let the bitches stay. We wasted our time.

We were so furious that all the Akatsuki took a few steps back and everyone just gulped nervously.

Temari: what the fuck did you just say.......

Sakura: what are you deaf? I said-

She didn't have time to finish as Temari used her wind sythe which caused her to be thrown into the air with cuts all over her body, Tenten did her raising twin dragons move which caused her to have different weapons sticking out of different parts of her body, Ino cut some of her hair of and threw it at Slutkura because she used a jutsu to turn her hair into needles. I looked at the girls.

Hinata: kill or torture?

Girls: both.

I took out a small doll with no face or clothes as Tenten pulled back a thread that had stolen some of sakura's hair. i put the hair on the doll and it turned ito Sakura in her current state. We smiled evilly as i just reaptedly slashed at the doll. Sakura screamed out in agony from each strike. Since I was holding the doll she was up in the air. I finally just stabbed the doll in the heart and sure enough Sakura had a hole in her heart. I dropped the doll and Sakura fell to the ground. The people just stared at us in shock. They knew nothing of what we could do.

Pein: remind me to never get them mad.... O::O

Hidan: ditto... o.o

Kakashi: she needs imediate medical attention!

Then a medic from the Moon village went over and started healing her. It might or might not be enough. Looks like we'll find out.

Naruto: YOU BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: let it go Naruto.

Naruto: NO I WON'T! SHE WAS YOUR COMRADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!!

we looked at him with really? faces. he looked at us with a confused face.

Naruto: why are you looking at me like that?!

Ino: we never considered her a comrade.

Choji: but wasn't she your bestfriend?

Temari: if she was she would be with us. She's a stuck up slut

The Moon nin were staring at Aoi the entire time. She was getting irritated too.

Aoi: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT HUH!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!??!?!?

Moon nin 1: aren't you Aoi Kyuuketsuki of the Kyuuketsuki clan? The one who was also born into the Datenshi clan so is also called Hiai Datenshi former ninja of the Moon village?

We were kinda surprised to hear this.

Aoi/Hiai person: Yeah, what of it?

Tobi: Now Tobi is confused like kayla-chan what to call Aoi-chan or Hiai-chan!

hinata: well that's easy we'll have a poll! vote in a review if you like the name Aoi (blue) or Hiai (sorrow) better!

Lee: 4th wall breaking is so unyouthful.

Deidara: shut up spandex hmm.

Konan: back to what we were doing before the interruption.

Hiashi: konan?!

oka-san (mom, mother, mommy, etc) did a double take and saw Hiashi. Pein saw him too.

Pein: you! you married my woman and had children with her!

Hiashi: you stole MY WIFE!

Konan: I'm not yours HIashi I'm Nagato's!

Temari: I thought his name was Pein?!

Pein/Nagato: it's a nickname.

Ino: again vote!

Hanabi: is that my mom? Why did you leave mom!?

Oka-san glared at her and Hanabi shrank back.

Konan: becuse I wanted to because I couldn't love you or Hiashi no matter how much i tried.

Hanabi was angry that Oka-san chose me over her so she charged at me with a kinda sloppy gentle fist stance. hiashi smirked thinking that she could get me. When she tried to strike me I just grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back causing it to break. She cried out in pain and I threw her and Shino caught her with his bugs. Everyone was angry at each other and I knew t would result in a battle. So let it begin... Where'd kayla go? (*nowhere to be found*)

Neji: uh, where did the authoress go?!

Everyone: O_o idk.......

* * *

Kayla: I'm so sorry this took forever and it turned out crappy!

Everyone: where were you?!

Kayla: At Hot Topic getting some new t-shirts and skinny jeans.

Everyone: oh.

Ino: please vote on the polls!

Tobi: and review please! This time Tobi will give you brownies!


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORESS NOTE!

Kayla: I'm not dead yet! haha yeah, that wasn't the purpose of this. I know it's been almost a year since I updated ANY of my fics, and I have no excuse. I admit I was being lazy and that I am brain dead. I really don't know if I will just make the fight scene into something else and have one later on. I have no inspiration and so I couldn't update any stories. Please submit ideas! I have some planning, like making them play chess/shogi first and then the winners of the match face off and what not. I'm also thinking about writing a Kingdom Hearts High School Humor/Drama fic! Tell me what you think of that too! I'm sorry this wasn't much of an update really, but here's another reason I didn't update, I have NO MOTIVATION. I only got like 3 reviews for the last chapter. _**3 REVIEWS.**_ So Now I also don't have a clear idea of what to call Aoi/Hiai, and Pein/Nagato. Please vote on that as well. Now that I'm done here...

Everyone: VOTE AND SUBMIT!

Kayla: Yeah, I'll give it a month and if I get nothing I'm gonna put this story up for adoption or something.


	10. I AM SO SORRY!

Kayla: Hi everyone, I have some good news and bad news.

Konan: Start with the bad news.

Kayla: Okay, the bad news is that I have reread Akatsuki Angels, there is only two words for this story. EPIC FAIL. The plot was going no where, my 11 year old mind was totally going through a phase of emoness and terrible writing skills (I am now 12 years old), and everyone WAS TOO OOC. I could not stand reading much more of it, then again, it WAS my first fic. It seriously did NOT deserve all the love it got.

Sasori: That's what we've been trying to tell you!

Kayla: *ignores* Good news is, I will not abandon it! I will write a better, more realistic, version while keeping my famous 4th wall breaking that you have all grown to know and love! I will change a few things, for instance, my OC, Aoi is too much of a Mary-Sue and Pein is too young to be the father of a 17 (or whatever age I made her) girl. He's like what? 30? So she will be replaced by my other OC Hanabi (not Hinata's sister), she is Pein's long-lost sister. Here is her info:

Name: Shinpi no Hanabi (Fireworks of Mystery)

Age: 17

Rank: Missing Nin

Former Village: Konohagakure then the Rain village

Looks: She has midnight black hair that reached her waist and icy blue eyes. She had two strands of hair that framed her face and bangs that almost completely covered her left eye, it was bandaged for some reason. She is about 5"5 and wears the usual ninja outfit.

Past: Her memories were sealed, but that seal is weakening and this is what she can now remember from her point of view:

She only had two friends, a boy who was rejected by the village, and an heiress with a stuttering problem (guess who). Her brother was never around. She was an outcast for some reason, her parents died. She moved to Rain when she was 10. She was a loner there too, she can summon a lynx named Yuki because of her pure white coat. She did something, then found herself a missing nin with few to no memories. Pein found her and trained her because she proved to have potential.

Weapon: She has quite a few, she has claws hidden in her gauntlet, a sythe she can summon from the glove on her other hand, and she had twin katanas along with senbon hidden in her hair. Her swords were raven black with royal blue hilts and a strange writing on them in white.

Element: Wind

Secondary Element: Water

Specialty Jutsus: Ice Lotus, this jutsu encases her enemy in a closed lotus of ice and slowly both freezes and slices them to death, it can be broken from the outside with other ice techniques, other elements are useless.

Wind Death, an upgraded version of wind sythe, just about 10 times deadlier. She mostly uses this with her own sythe.

Water spears, allows her to manipulate the water with her chakra and sent it at her enemies like senbon.

Stats:

**Taijutsu: _9_  
**

**Ninjutsu: _10_  
**

**Genjutsu: _6_  
**

**Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Knowledge): _6_  
**

**Intelligence: _9_  
**

**Strength: _7_  
**

**Agility: _10_  
**

**Dexterity: _10_**

**Stamina: _8_  
**

**Charisma/Social Skills: _6 or 7_  
**

**Chakra Control: _8 or 9_**

Summon: Her lynx Yuki, he controls snow (go figure), he is larger than the normal lynx and is pure white instead of the usual grey. She does not know how she is able to summon him as the lynx was long since lost.

Kayla: Yeah we can get into her personality in the story, I really hope she will be better than Aoi, I already feel she is. I also hope my new version will be less of a fail. But do not despair this! As a gift to those I have left hanging for about a year and 3 months I will still update this story! It will not be often, but when I need a break from that story I will update this one for some fun, this is just a crazy version of Akatsuki now. So, let's hope for a better version of my first fic! Kayla is out!

Akatsuki: FAIL.

Kayla: Oh shut up! . I will also keep the pairings so for those of you who hate HidaTema you can either not read the story or ignore it!


End file.
